Running Away
by fanfic-addict17
Summary: I'm pretty crappy at writing summaries, but here goes: Sam is on the run. But why? SEDDIE


**Well, this just sort of- happened. Enjoys the oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I approached Dan Schneider on the street and asked him if I could have iCarly. Long story short, he said no. **

I gasped as I shut the door. I was finally safe for now. After I adjusted to my surroundings like an animal in a new habitat, I let out a breath. The pure atrocity at what I had done hit me like a bucket of ice water. Dropping to the ground I cried out in emotional pain.

Pain sears through my head as I remember what had happened to Freddie earlier today.

_It felt like time stood still. The terror on Freddie's face was heart wrenching. The guilt I felt for putting him in this situation was awful. He stared at the bullet, seemingly saying, "You can't kill me. I am invincible." All the while he knew it was in vain._

_I never pictured his end like this. The bullet embedded itself in his skull. He let loose a series of inhuman vocals that petered out into whimpering._

_I couldn't look._

I hear before I see. Barks and grunts from man and dog alike. All coming for me.

Shouts echo down the corridor. As I get up, slowly but surely, my senses heightened. I assess my options for escape. They will definitely find me if I stay here. I can step out into the corridor and get mowed down by bullets, or climb onto the ledge. I chose the ledge.

The cars roar beneath my feet, horns blaring and I regret my decision a split-second after I make it. St. Bart's Hospital in London was not a good option to climb a ledge. Within minutes there are people pointing at me as I make my way to the back of the building on the ledge. As soon as I make my way out of the public's eye I breathe a sigh of relief. I drop down into the alleyway and start heading to the nearest drug store for some hair dye spray.

After my hair, now dark brown, had settled, I thought about my plan of action. I could not go back to my apartment. I couldn't go back to Patrick and I's apartment for sure. I needed a place to stay. A light bulb flashed in my head. _Exactly, _I thought to myself.

The hustle and bustle of Victoria Station was infectious. "One first class ticket to West Yorkshire, one way!" I yelled to the ticket man.

He grinned at me. "Yes'm, comin' right up! Card please?"

I gave him my card and then I collapsed into the soft velvet cushions in my train car.

"You sure seem like you've had a hard day," a voice said, startling me from my daydream.

"You have no idea- I mean, uh, what makes you think that?" I stopped myself before I could divulge any more information. I looked over. It was a man in a suit with dark brown hair and a smile.

"Only the fact that you look like you could fall asleep at any moment," he said, "by the way, the name's Bradley Reuben (**A/N get it?)**, but you can call me Brad. Where ya headed?"

"Um, Brad, West Yorkshire. My name is-" Wait. Should I use a fake name? He seemed nice, but you really can't be sure, "Melanie Puckle. I'm visiting my family in West Yorkshire."

"I'm headed there too!" The train screeched to a halt. "Hope I see ya round, Melanie!"

I felt uncomfortable after he climbed out of the carriage. Why did he say that- no, don't focus on that. Soon you'll see Mum and Dad and be safe.

The cabbie dropped me off at the path to my parent's cottage. My mum rushed out the door to greet me and my dad stood in the doorway beaming. As I accepted their hugs and kisses, I somehow felt like this was not right.

"Mum, I can't do this," I said. By now my dad had tramped into the den. "I already feel enough guilt for what happened to Freddie, and I can't put you in that position. I think I would break if that happened to you," I try, desperately trying not to cry and failing miserably.

"There, there Sam. You are most certainly not to blame for Freddie's death. You know that man would not have left you in an instant if you were in any sort of danger," my mother purred. She got me to take a shower and climb into bed, "Now you just stay here and don't worry your pretty little head about anything until morning. Alright?"

"Alright," I said wearily.

I was gone before sun-up. I knew Mum would be disappointed, but she definitely expected it. I couldn't put any more of my loved ones in danger.

I was heading back to London on a train when I happened to look in the mirror, "No, no, no! This seriously cannot be happening!" I ran my fingers through my hair repeatedly, but the mirror refused to yield the results I was looking for. My hair was perfectly styled and curled, but it was blonde. Freaking blonde. I had made a rookie mistake, using spray instead of real hair dye.

I peered out into the corridor. The coast was clear. I hurried to the bathrooms to reapply the spray. I had barely stepped into the woman's restroom when a firm hand gripped my wrist.

"Melanie Puckle, I presume? Oh wait, wrong name. I guess you're Samantha Puckett now that that bloke's gone kaput. Now, _Sam_," Brad Reuben smirked, "cooperate if you value your life."

"Well I guess I'm lucky I don't value my life very much." I wrenched my hand out of his grip and ran for the dining car. Then he pulled out a gun. "Oh no you don't!" I pulled out my Remington 870 and shot him in the leg. As I rounded the corner I ran headfirst into two men with black suits on. Goon One easily picks up my tiny frame and carries me down the hallway. I squirm and kick, but I'm just not strong enough. I'm also not dumb enough to start screaming.

A blunt object crashes against my skull. Everything goes black

Agent Gibby Gibson of the Scotland Yard was sitting in the dining car on the train. When he peeked out into corridor he saw a woman being carried into the other direction by two men and it was definitely against her will. He looked again and saw her blonde unruly curls and panic struck.

Gibby gasped. "I'm calling Scotland Yard! Sam Puckett is too valuable to be left to die."

"Miss Puckett? Ms. Dershlit will see you now." A female voice cuts through my slumber.

I'm dragged into a white office where they tie my wrists to the chair. Then I am left alone. I yell into the shadows, "Show yourself!"

"Alright Miss Puckett, that is quite enough," A woman with brown hair says, "You may wonder why you are here, but I can assure you I am able to be trustworthy."

"Yes, yes," I said sarcastically, "The woman who is the head of the organization that killed my husband can be trusted. I'm not an idiot Nora."

"Oh you remember me! How nice!" Her sickly sweet tone made me want to throw up.

"Of course I remember you!" I scoffed. "Nora Dershlit, Britain's most wanted criminal. But why would you kill Freddie! What did he ever do to you?" I screamed in her face.

"Don't flatter me," Nora smirks, "And it wasn't my fault, Samantha. It was yours."

Before I was able to explode with rage, a man ran into the room and yelled, "Ms. Dershlit there's been a security breach! Scotland Yard has infiltrated the building and they're coming this way now! We're surrounded, and half of your men are already dead!" The man screams.

Her face went purple as she shrieked, "I cannot believe this! I cannot believe this!"

During her temper tantrum, I had proceeded to untie myself from my chair. When I was halfway done with my right wrist, I heard gunshots. All of a sudden men started pouring into the room. "Put your arms up where I can see them!" An official shouted.

Apparently not going down without a fight, Nora decided to start shooting. She got two officers before she was taken down with a headshot like- like Freddie. They shot the man too. They almost shot me too, until someone intervened.

"Don't shoot Samantha Puckett! I have orders from Agent Shay to bring her to WPP." A Scotland Yard operative tells the other men.

My eyes get heavy as the room gets dim. I just want to go to sleep. Blissful sleep.

He crouched down by me and said, "Ms. Puckett everything is going to be fine. We're taking you to the WPP..."

**Well. If you are still ****reading by this point, then good for you. Oh, and you know what to do :)**


End file.
